


La lettre

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sad Sam, Trickster Gabriel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Gabriel décide de se séparer de Sam après plusieurs mois de relation. Mais ses raisons ne sont pas celles auxquelles Sam s'attendait





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900680) by [Sparkling_Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel)



> Betalectrice : Thaneuh, encore merci :)

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le sommeil des deux chasseurs. C’était un motel minable parmi tant d’autres, dénué d’intérêt et de signes distinctifs. Deux lits, une table branlante et deux chaises dépareillées constituaient l’ensemble du mobilier, le tout dans des teintes allant du marron à l’orange terreux. La tapisserie se décollait par endroits, et une lampe vieillotte ornait la table.

 

« Hé Sam ! Réveille-toi, il faut que je te parle. » 

 

Sam sembla émerger légèrement du sommeil, juste assez pour se retourner en grommelant avec la ferme intention de se rendormir.

« Va-t’en Dean….

\- Nan, c'est pas Dean, perdu. » 

 

Sam soupira et se retourna à nouveau pour observer son interlocuteur, petit blond aux yeux dorés et au perpétuel sourire en coin. Sam remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Gabriel ne souriait pas, au contraire. Le chasseur se leva doucement en maugréant sur son sommeil perturbé.

 

« Allons parler ailleurs, fit-il à voix basse, Dean dort toujours.

-Il se réveillera pas. 

-Pardon ?! répondit Sam, un instant horrifié en se souvenant du fameux mardi où Gabriel avait tué Dean encore et encore. Tu lui as fait quoi exactement ?

-Rien de grave, t’énerves pas Moose. Je ne veux pas qu’il se réveille alors il se réveillera pas pour l’instant c’est tout. »

 

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, Gabriel était un archange à la puissance quasi infinie et il ne s’en servait que pour combler ses caprices de gamin.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De nous. Je veux qu’on arrête là. »

 

Sam sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine. Ils n’étaient ensembles que depuis quelques mois, plus ou moins à l’encontre de l’avis de Dean qui avait fini par dire qu’au moins pendant ce temps Gabriel se tiendrait tranquille avec ses blagues vaseuses.   
De la colère qu’il ressentait à l’encontre du quatrième archange, Sam avait progressivement évolué vers de meilleurs sentiments, jusqu’à accepter lorsque Gabriel lui avait proposé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. L’archange aux yeux dorés faisait maintenant partie de sa vie.

 

« Pourquoi ? J’ai fait quelque chose qui t’a déplu ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Boarf, rien de spécial, tu ne m’amuses plus c’est tout, répondit le messager avec un haussement d’épaules désintéressé. 

-Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Passer des mois à me répéter que tu m’aimes, que tu tiens à moi, que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour moi et d’un coup finalement t’en as marre !

-Oui. Oh me regarde pas comme ça, tu t’attendais à quoi ? A ce que je sois quelqu’un de bien ?

-Eh bien oui ! A ce que tu ne sois pas seulement le trickster, pas seulement un emplumé vantard à l’humour douteux !

-Raté. Sois pas triste, on a eu des bons moments ! Et avoue que je suis un bon coup, finit Gabriel avec un clin d’œil aguicheur. »

 

Sam tournait en rond dans la pièce, passant rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

 

« En gros tu t’es servi de moi pour t’amuser quelques mois et maintenant fini, tu en as marre, tu te barres ? Tu m’as menti, tu ne m’as jamais aimé ?

-Ouais c’est un bon résumé. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais pitié là.

-Dégage. Va-t’en Gabriel, et ne reviens jamais ! Allez ! Dégage j’ai dit ! »

 

L’archange tira la langue d’un air moqueur à Sam et se volatilisa dans un claquement de doigts et un sourire en coin. Le chasseur se laissa retomber sur son lit, plus en colère que réellement triste. Des heures d’insomnie après, Sam finit par laisser couler silencieusement les larmes qu’il retenait depuis des heures. Il avait aimé et aimait encore ce salopard d’archange aux yeux d’or.   
Tout à sa tristesse et ses souvenirs, Sam finit par s’endormir et n’entendit pas le claquement de doigts qui résonna légèrement dans le silence de l’aube qui pointait.

 

Gabriel avait assisté à toute la scène, caché dans un coin de la pièce, restant jusqu’à ce que Sam s’endorme. L’archange était persuadé que c’était la meilleure solution. Il avait eu quelques jours auparavant la vision de sa propre mort, proche dans le temps mais il n’en connaissait pas les circonstances. Sa propre mort ne l’impressionnait pas spécialement, cela représenterait au moins un changement, la fin de ses regrets vis-à-vis de sa famille. Non, ce qui l’embêtait dans sa propre mort, c’était Sam. Il ne voulait pas que Sam le regrette.

Gabriel avait joué cette nuit-là son rôle le plus difficile, mentir à Sam sur ses sentiments, son ressenti, leur histoire. Provoquer sa colère, son rejet, son dégoût. Mentir encore et encore, passer pour le monstre de l’histoire. Pour que Sam se défasse de lui, pour éviter qu’il ne regrette sa future mort. Gabriel estimait s’en être très bien tiré. Sam allait désormais faire le deuil de cette relation et le détester, et n’aurait pas à pleurer l’homme qu’il aimait.

 

Dans la journée du lendemain, Sam indiqua à Dean sur le ton de la conversation que Gabriel lui avait menti et que tout était fini entre eux, ce qui n’étonna aucunement l’aîné des Winchester.

Dans cette même journée, Gabriel essaya désespérément de noyer ses souvenirs dans l’alcool, chose impossible pour un archange. Il finit par s’enfermer dans la minuscule salle de bain d’une de ses illusions, s’asseyant avec grandes difficultés dans l’espace situé entre le lavabo et le mur, une zone clairement pas prévue pour qu’un adulte, même petit, s’y asseye. Il ramena ensuite ses jambes contre lui, seul dans sa cachette, se sentant enfin le droit de pleurer. Espérant que sa mort arriverait vite pour ne plus ressentir.

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Gabriel retrouvait Castiel dans un café d’une petite ville sans histoire, après un coup de téléphone discret et la promesse que l’ange du jeudi viendrait seul.

 

« Après t’être amusé avec Sam comme tu l’as fait, qu’est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

-Je voudrais te confier ça, répondit l’archange en sortant une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft. Elle est pour Sam. Ça explique mon comportement de l’autre jour. Lis la si tu veux, mais ne lui en parle pas pour l’instant. »

 

Gabriel se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

 

« Dans quelques semaines je vais mourir, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais c’est un fait, je le sais. J’ai menti à Sam cette nuit-là, tout est expliqué dans la lettre. Dans quelques mois ou… quand tu jugeras que c’est le bon moment, donne lui, s’il te plait. »

 

Sans un regard en arrière, l’archange fit mine de quitter le café. Castiel le retint par la manche :

 

« Explique toi un peu plus ! Tu penses que tu vas mourir mais comment ? Explique toi !

-Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Tout est écrit. Laisse-moi maintenant. »

 

Gabriel se dégagea rapidement et quitta les lieux, laissant Castiel et ses questions.

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lucifer poignardait Gabriel pendant que les deux frères Winchester fuyaient l’Elyseum Hotel, emportant avec eux un dvd douteux à protéger sur leur vie d’après les dires de l’archange trickster.

Une poignée de jours s’écoula en recherches pour tenter de localiser les deux cavaliers de l’apocalypse dont les deux frères convoitaient les anneaux. Malgré sa rupture avec Gabriel et la colère qu’il ressentait à son égard, Sam ne parvenait pas à oublier sa mort comme Dean semblait l’avoir fait sans aucun remord.

 

« Malgré ce que tu dis, il te manque. » 

 

Sam sursauta en, sacrilège, renversant une bonne partie de son café.

 

« Cas, Dean t’a déjà dit de ne pas apparaître comme ça juste à côté des gens. Pour répondre à ta question…

-Ce n’était pas une question, le coupa l’ange, mais une constatation. Tu le caches à Dean mais il te manque, même s’il t’a quitté comme ça.

-Ouais. Peut-être. Peu importe. Ça te concerne pas de toute façon ! fit Sam d’un ton furieux. 

-Si tu es fâché à cause du café, je peux aller t’en chercher un autre.

-Quoi ? Non, ça n’a rien à voir, j’irai. C’est juste que… oui il me manque, mais ça devrait pas être le cas et… je ne veux pas parler de ça, c’est tout. »

 

Castiel sortit l’enveloppe de kraft de son trench et la tendit au chasseur.

 

« Gabriel m’a remis ceci il y a quelques semaines, en me demandant de te la remettre lorsque j’estimerai que c’est le bon moment. Ça me semble un bon moment. Enfin je crois. Il m’a dit que ça t’expliquerait tout.

-Tu l’as lue ?  
-Non. Il a dit que je pouvais mais elle t’est clairement destinée alors non, je l’ai pas lue. Je ne sais pas si c’est le bon moment, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il a voulu dire par là. »

 

L’ange laissa le chasseur seul avec sa demi-tasse de café, sa lettre et ses questions sans réponse. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent sans un bruit, Dean étant parti faire quelques courses. Sam songea qu’il avait sans doute le temps de lire cette lettre avant son retour. Il déchira le plus proprement possible le bord de l’enveloppe soigneusement collé.

 

« Salut Sam,

 

Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai mort depuis longtemps, j’espère des années. Castiel était censé de la remettre lorsque ce serait le bon moment et avec un peu de chance il aura réussi à trouver le moment idéal. Ou pas. Peu importe au fond.

 

Il y a quelques temps j’ai eu une vision de ma propre mort. Ce moment est proche, bien que je ne sache pas exactement quand. Je ne sais pas non plus où ni pourquoi, ni qui va me tuer. Mais c’est une certitude, et je ne peux rien faire pour éviter ça.

Dans quelques heures je vais aller te voir pour t’annoncer que c’est fini entre nous. C’est plus simple ainsi, et sans doute lâche de ma part mais la lâcheté est une de mes habitudes les plus anciennes.

Je ne voulais pas que tu me regrettes, j’ai donc décidé de te quitter d’une façon assez horrible, pour que tu n’aies que colère et ressentiment à mon égard. Après toutes ces années (si Castiel n’a pas fait n’importe quoi !), ta colère a sans doute disparu, remplacée par une totale indifférence à mon égard, ce qui était le but recherché.

 

Maintenant que tu n’as plus aucun sentiment à mon égard, que ce soit positif ou négatif, je peux te le dire : j’ai menti. Tout ça n’était qu’un trick de plus. J’ai menti, je t’ai aimé et je t’aime encore. Tout ce que je vais te dire (enfin ce que je t’ai dit plutôt, le temps que tu lises ceci), ce n’est qu’un ramassis de conneries.   
Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ma mort, je ne veux pas que quiconque souffre à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas si c’est un très bon plan, mais je suis sûr de réussir à te convaincre, je ne suis pas le trickster pour rien.

 

Adieu Sam, désolé si je t’ai fait souffrir cette fameuse nuit, mais je ne voyais pas d’autre solution. Sache que tu as toujours mon cœur »

 

Sam tira également une petite photo de l’enveloppe. Une photo de mauvaise qualité, prise d’eux deux par Gabriel avec son téléphone.

 

Lorsque Castiel revint plusieurs heures plus tard, il trouva Sam seul, assis dans le noir et pleurant silencieusement.

« Tu me l’as donnée trop tôt. »


End file.
